The invention relates to a safety device for shielding a medical needle, with a hand grip element, a cannula held thereon and a base with laterally protruding, flat wings, the underside of the base being essentially flat and the base having a guide opening, in which the cannula is guided, as well as a foldable connecting structure, which connects the hand grip element with the base.
EP 1 682 202 B1 describes a shielding device for a medical needle, with shielding, which can be extended from an inserted position into an extended position in order to surround a distal end of a needle. The device comprises an external bearing and a separate internal bearing, which can be moved in an internal space of the external bearing along the longitudinal axis. A supple retaining rope, constructed of several segments, connects the outer bearing with a hub, at which a cannula, in the form of a Huber needle, is mounted. A wedging section, which can be moved along with the inner bearing, contains a cam face, which engages a sidewall of the outer bearing, in order to rotate the wedging section and wedge it with respect to the needle, when the inner bearing is pulled upward within the outer bearing. The wedging section is swiveled about an axis, which is disposed transversely to the joint axes of hinges of the retaining rope. The retaining rope prevents the shielding being pulled from the needle, when the latter is in the extended position.
EP 2 206 528 A1, EP 2 332 594 A2, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,997,902 B2, 7,347,842 B2, 7,351,230 B2 and 7,758,544 B2 describe similar shielding devices.